Roller Coaster
by 2-Hearted-Human
Summary: Sequel to Tormentors, Hunters and a Timelord. With the help from his friends the Doctor tries to recover from the mental and pyhsical damage done to him. Terrified of his relationship with Jack, he's not sure if he can cope with being so afraid, and takes up a new hobbie. Doctor Whump
1. Chapter 1

**This story is the Sequel to Tormentors, hunters and a Timelord. I would recommend you to read that before this one, but if you don't want to, ready away. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>Donna lay happily on her blow up lounger as she floated on the surface of the water. Martha and Rose swam around together, occasionally resting in the corner where the hot tub separated from the TARDIS' pool. It was quiet and peaceful, until the entrance door sprung open and Jack came bounding in with his trunks on.<p>

He ran to the edge before dive bombing into the pool, splashing Donna in his wake. The girls laughed as the red head's mouth opened wide in shock as the water drenched her. Jack surfaced laughing also.

When the Doctor came in he was wearing a pair of swim shorts and a T-shirt, too uncomfortable to show off his body, unlike Jack. He stood at the edge of the pool, one hand crossing over his stomach to grasp his other arm's elbow. He looked so scared.

His friends however, looked so happy and content.

"Come on Doctor, Jump in! The water's great!" Exclaimed Jack

"Jump in spaceman, have some fun!" Said Donna

Rose and Martha joined in to coax the Doctor into the water. His breathing grew faster and his bare feet glued themselves to the tiled floor.

"Don't be a dud Doctor and Jump in!" yelled Rose

Martha pouted her lip "Oh, he's too scared" She mocked him. Donna laughed at her puppy voice "Is the big bad Timelord afraid of the water?" Laughed Martha

The rest of them laughed as the Doctor could only watch them all in humiliation. He didn't know what to say as his own friends bullied him "Can't he swim?" asked Donna

"No, he's not strong enough" said Jack. They all laughed, talking about him as if he weren't even there "He's not strong enough to protect himself. He's weak" Jack voice grew stern and harsh. No one was laughing now.

The Doctor's breathing grew louder as the pool grew dark and the lights began to fade. "Please" he begged

"Oh what's wrong? Are you all alone? No one to help you?" mocked Rose

The Doctor tried to back away from the pool, but his legs refused to work for him. He watched as a strange black smog began to appear at the bottom of the pool. It slowly made its way to the edge where the Doctor stood.

"He's not a virgin no more" said Jack. The Doctor's hearts sank as the man he loved said such painful words.

"Eww he's bleeding!" shouted Rose as she pointed to his lower area. The Doctor gasped as he looked down to see blood trail down his legs. It seeped through his trucks were he had been sexually penetrated. The girls began to laugh at him again as he cried in pain.

The black smog grew closer and the Doctor was now terrified.

The Doctor caught a glimpse of Jack who glared at him from the water "To think I actually loved you" said Jack. The Doctor cried as he tried to cover up the stains of blood on his trunks. The girls continued to laugh as the Black smog finally reached the surface. The smog separated once it touch fresh air and a figure appeared from under the water.

"Carlisle" gasped the Doctor. The remaining smog entangled itself around the Doctor's legs.

"Let's go for a swim Handsome" said the rapist as he disappeared back under the water. The smog engulfed him in the process. The Doctor's legs were pulled from underneath him and he screamed as he was dragged into the water.

He continued to be dragged down to the bottom of the pool. His friends did nothing to help him. Darkness surrounded him as he tried to pry free from the grip of the smog. Carlisle appeared from behind him and wrapped his arms around the Doctor's torso.

The last remnants of air escaped from the Doctor's lungs as he was dragged down deeper, to the bottom of the never-ending pool. Trapped in Carlisle's grip, he couldn't escape. He only screamed.

* * *

><p>Jack held on tightly to his lover as he begged for him to wake up. The Doctor had suddenly begun to scream in his sleep, waking up Jack who lay asleep beside him. The immortal had grown use to the Doctor's night terrors over the past few weeks. He had already prepared himself as it was naturally common for someone to have nightmares after a serious trauma, especially after what the Doctor went through.<p>

In his sleep the Doctor tried to struggle out of Jack's hold. He kicked and punched but Jack held on. Jack lay the Doctor down after what seemed like forever and carefully caressed the other mans soaked hair.

He felt it best if the Doctor came out of his sleep gently and to be comfortable in the process. The Doctor stopped screaming and jumped awake. Glad to be greeted by the one man he completely trusted.

"Hey sweethearts, bad dream huh" said Jack who continued to caress the Doctor's head. The Doctor sighed and lay back down, facing Jack "You want to talk about it?"

"I'm sure you already have a picture of who it was about" said the Doctor

"Doesn't mean you shouldn't talk about it" Jack moved his hand to lie back down and began to cares the Doctor's arm. He had only recently gotten the cast off after it was broken during the collapse of the hotel.

The Doctor had been so relieved that day. Having to go through three weeks wearing a cast was not in his best interest, but was forced by Martha who was having none of his complaints.

"You know Doctor, when I say you should talk about it, I don't just mean about your dreams" explained Jack

"Can't it wait?" asked the Doctor who had now opted to stare at the ceiling

"It already has. It's been a month since we got back to the TARDIS. Martha allowed you to heal physically before going any further. You really need to start thinking about what's best for you sweethearts. And that means, talking about what happened"

"Well maybe I don't want to!" yelled the Doctor. He had had enough and leapt out of the bed and headed for the door. He didn't make it far as his arm was pulled back and he was spun round to face the immortal.

Jack however, took a different approach to what the Doctor had expected and pulled the Timelord into a deep kiss. Jack ran his hands through the Doctor's hair, pulling him closer. The Doctor did nothing except deepen the kiss and allowing Jack to enter his mouth.

This went on for some time before both men separated for air. After that the Doctor just stared at the other man, a look of defeat on his face. The Doctor had given up his inner battle and realised that Jack was right. He hung his head and leaned forward to rest it on Jack's chest.

Jack loved the man who was using him as a stand and he would do anything for him. Even if that meant forcing him into some therapy sessions to make him better then so be it, but that didn't mean he wouldn't be there for support.

Jack lead them both back to bed and allowed the Doctor to curl up next to him, resting his head on Jack's chest, the Doctor got comfortable enough to slowly drift back to sleep. Jack thought back to when they began to share a bed with each other. It had only begun last week when the Doctor didn't want to be alone after having a nightmare.

After that, Jack had grown used to sharing his bed. It was a dream come true. After what happened with the hotel, their relationship had also advanced, Jack was still unsure with where it was at, but he was happy enough to know that the Doctor was closer to him than he had ever been.

He just knew that the next few weeks were going to be one hell of a rollercoaster ride.

* * *

><p><strong>So tell me what you think of my first installment. I'm not sure how long it's goign to be between each update, so you might have to be patient with me. I will only continue to write this story If i know that people actually like it. So review review review :)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Martha entered the console room, aiming to find the Doctor inside fiddling with the console or working underneath. Instead she was greeted to emptiness. There was no one inside, however, the TARDIS doors were slightly ajar. She didn't feel them land. Unless the Doctor was just looking out into space and forgot to close the doors.

But as she walked over to them. She could see that they had landed on a street on any planet that had tarmac. Suddenly the Doctor appeared on the other side and entered, quickly shutting the doors behind him. He looked on edge.

"Oh hey, I was looking for you" she said

The Doctor jumped to her voice but didn't answer her. She watched as the Doctor locked the TARDIS doors and even soniced them shut. Something she had never seen him do. She took note of it as he walked up to the console, tossing his coat onto the coral strut. "Just needed some fresh air" He said

"Jack told me about last night"

The Doctor kept his head down, never looking at her "Man doesn't know how to keep his mouth shut" he commented as he began to tinker with some of the controls.

"Hey now, I would rather him tell me than keep it a secret. It's not like you were going to tell me where you" She stated, taking at seat on the pilot seat.

"I might have" he said

"But you weren't going to, leaving Jack to do so. He did the right thing because he cares about you Doctor. We all do and bottling this up isn't going to…"

"What makes you think I'm bottling it up" he interrupted, finally turning around to face her

Martha crossed her arms "Have you talked to anyone? Told them how you feel, expressed your anger at anything?" The Doctor stayed quiet "Your way isn't always the best way Doctor"

"Did you just come in here to make me feel bad?" he accused her

"Don't say that, of course I haven't. I'm just trying to say that if you don't talk, you're only going to make it worse. And don't think I haven't noticed some habit changes about you"

The Doctor didn't want to admit that Martha was right. He had noticed a few changes himself. He always made sure the TARDIS doors were locked and secured; he could no longer sleep on his own, counting the nights when he would in fact sleep. He hadn't been eating as much and he had bad thoughts about pools and small spaces.

He did want help, but he also didn't want to come across as weak. If he wanted his life back together, he was just going to have to accept that.

"What do you suggest Doctor Jones?" he asked, placing his hands in his pockets he listened to her

"I feel that a good start would involve some hourly sessions of just talking, face to face, you and me. However, if you feel that you would be more comfortable talking with somebody else, then that's fine. But I get to decide if it's a good day to talk to anyone but me"

The Doctor simply nodded accepting her suggestions "I want to talk about these occurring nightmares and new habit changes. Don't think I didn't notice what you did to the doors, or that you're falling rather on the skinny side. Jack also thought it would be a good idea to vent your anger and told me to tell you to meet him in the TARDIS gym after some breakfast. I agree that you should let out any anger bubbling up inside you, you'll feel better afterwards"

Again the Doctor stayed silent, Martha accepted that she had done her task and turned to leave. Making her way towards the interior of the ship, she heard the Doctor speak up.

"I'm not a baby you know" Martha turned to look at him. He stood at the top of the steps, and she could just about manage to see his eyes tear up "You know I'm not weak" he stated

Martha merely looked up at him and nodded "I know you're not weak"

The Doctor's voice croaked "I mean if you tell me to do something I'll do it, just don't go judging me because I couldn't protect myself"

"I'm not judging you Doctor" she said quietly "I'm just saying you need help"

"I'm not a patient! I can do stuff on my own, I have been for a years. I can manage!" The Doctor was yelling profoundly, flailing his arms around and giving the console a good few kicks "I'm not weak! I'm not. It's his fault, not mine. I did my best. Stop judging me because I _can_ handle myself, I can live and I can cope!"

Martha screamed "Keep telling yourself that after hearing your screams in the middle of the night!"

The Doctor went silent, only his and Martha's breathing could be heard. Martha controlled herself as the Doctor began to calm down. When she was ready, Martha spoke up "It scared me hearing you scream every night for the past week. And even though I knew Jack would take care of you, I felt useless as I lay in my bed, listening. I feel it is my job to stop those nightmares but I can only do that I you'll accept me and Donna and Rose, understand?"

The Doctor hung his head and nodded. Martha sighed and walked up to him. Holding her arms out, she pulled him into her embrace and held him tight. At first the Doctor did nothing, just kept his hands in his pockets. But after a while, he gave in and embraced her. Resting his head on her shoulder he wiped away his unshed tears.

"We're in this together Doctor" she said

"Thanks" Was all he could say

However, Martha scrunched up her nose and pulled out of the embrace "Sorry, but what's that smell?"

The Doctor's eye widened before answering confidently "Oh I was working underneath the TARDIS and some sparks flew out, just some smoke caught on my suit"

Martha nodded "Alright well, get some breakfast and don't forget to meet Jack in the Gym"

"Yes Ma'am" He saluted to her as she left. Once the doors closed and the Doctor let out a sigh of relief and reached into his pocket. Grasping an object that went unidentified to his friend and will hopefully stay that way.

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me what you think, I love reviews. I'm still unsure where I am going with this, but trust me it will come to me as I'm writing :)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the reviews guys, here's the next instalment. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Jam"<p>

"Marmalade"

"Jam"

"Marmalade!"

"**Jam!"**

"What are you two going on about?" Asked Martha she entered the TARDIS kitchen. She had been welcomed by the sight of Donna and Rose sitting at the table, two pieces of plain toast on a plate and Jar of Jam and Marmalade between them.

"Martha, sort this out, Jam or Marmalade" asked Donna

Martha walked towards the kettle before filling it up and turning it on "Oh I don't know. I like them both"

Rose butted in "But which is better?"

"Umm…I'll have to say Jam over Marmalade" she replied

Donna pointed her finger in the air and yelled in pure joy "Ah ha! Told you!"

"Oh come on, Marmalade is way better" commented Rose as she began to spread the orange marmalade over her toast.

Donna sat down and did the same with her Jam "Yes, but Jam is healthier. I need to watch my calories. I'm going on a diet again"

"Oh good for you" said Martha and she fixed herself a cup of tea but also another cup for someone else. "I can help if you want"

"Thanks. It's just that all this running around with the spaceman, I figured I should probably get more into shape" Said Donna

"Come on you're not that bad Donna, I think you have a lovely figure" Said Rose as she tucked into her toast, reading a magazine as she did.

"No, I want this. I actually liked doing it when I was in that computer at the library. Remember I told you about it?"

"Is that when you got married to a man?" asked Martha

"Yeah. Well I want to try again. It would be good for me" said Donna

"Well done"

All the women turned when the heard a voice at the door. They relaxed when they saw the Doctor in the doorway; he headed up to Martha who handed him a cup of tea.

"Did you hear all that?" asked Donna

"Not all of it. Just thought I'd say something about you going on a diet. And I did, Well done" he answered, gulping down his tea before Martha stopped him. Realising he was going to burn his throat.

Donna just laughed "Nosey barker" and continued with her toast

Martha turned to the Doctor who was slowly enjoying his tea. "Jack's waiting for you in the Gym" she didn't say it loud enough for Donna and Rose to hear.

"Yes Martha I Know!" he said his teeth, but it still made her jump and made Donna and Rose turn to look

Martha took a breath "Well maybe you should just go now" she suggested calmly

The Doctor said nothing as he finished his tea, set it down and left. Donna and Rose sat in silence as Martha quickly sipped her own tea.

"What was that about?" asked Rose

"Nothing, I just think it's time the Doctor let's out what he is feeling. I hate it when he bottles everything up" she said

"Well it's about time. If he thinks I don't hear him scream in the middle of the night, then he's not as smart as he thinks" said Donna

Martha sighed into herself "And I thought I was the only one"

* * *

><p>Jack had been in the TARDIS gym for half an hour, he took this time to look around at all the machines and equipment available to him. Some he was very familiar with, some found on earth and some on other planets. However, he did find one or two fitness machines he had never seen before and would remember to ask what they were for later.<p>

It wasn't long before the Doctor appeared. Jack immediately noticed the expression of dread on his face and took a deep breath, this might take a while. Jack couldn't hold in the snicker once he noticed the Doctor's attire of his regular suit and converse.

"What's so funny?" asked the Doctor

Jack composed himself and walked up to the Doctor "Nothing, it's just I've never heard of someone go to a gym in a suit"

The Doctor blinked before looking Jack up and down. He had infact changed out of his shirt and braces and was now wearing a pair of dark navy jogging pants, and that was it. No shoes, no socks, no shirt. Jack's bare chest and muscles sent a ping through the Doctor's body, something that had been happening for a while. It was like anything Jack did, it was to impress or show off to the Doctor and it worked.

"Oh, umm I'll just go change then"

The Doctor didn't think Jack was actually going to go through a whole session at the gym with him. He thought he was just going to punch something a few times whilst talking about his feelings. He went and got changed before returning back to the gym to find Jack on a running machine. Jack jumped off once he noticed the Doctor had returned.

The Doctor was now dressed in a pair of knee-length gym shorts and a T-shirt. His bare feet slapped against the hardwood floor. The TARDIS gym consisted of multiple machines and equipment running along the outside of the large room, in the centre was a boxing ring. The floor was a mix of hard and soft flooring and the walls were lined with mirrors, something very common in most gyms. There was also a first floor visible from the ground and a connecting room that led to the olympic sized swimming pool. A room the Doctor would probably be avoiding for a while now.

Jack turned off the running machine and led the Doctor towards the punching bag. "Lets's get started then" Jack stopped at the punching bag and turned to face the Doctor "Now, first things first. When we are in this gym, you do everything I tell you. I don't want any moaning, groaning or weakness. I want to see you sweat and burn do you understand?"

The Doctor stared at the immortal in shock. He didn't know what to say, until Jack began to laugh and pointed at him "Gotcha"

The Doctor couldn't help but smile at his friend as he laughed at him. When Jack calmed down he looked at him more seriously but not a serious as before "What I meant to say was, I want to help you Doc. Even if that means making you work it out of yourself, making you angry or violent then so be it. I want to be in this room with you more than three times a week. But I need to know if you are going to be committed, because i don't just want to get the anger out of you, i want to boost your confidence. Martha tells me that you are constantly calling yourself weak. All I'm going to say about that is if you think it's true then i will be glad to give you some basic self-defence training, just in case the time comes again. Touch wood it doesn't"

"I'm already trained in self-defense Jack, I've been all over the universe, don't you think I've picked up a few things along the way?" said The Doctor

"Of course, but I've never really seen you use it. All I've seen you use is your mouth and that doesn't always work does it? Maybe your fighting skills has deteriorated over the years. Maybe your just old" Jack mocked him

The Doctor frowned "You can talk!"

Jack began to walk away "No Doctor, I think you mean _you_ can talk but _I_ can fight" Pointing to himself. Jack had turned the tables which had been his plan all along, it had only been five minutes and already the Doctor was getting angry, which in fact wasn't normal for him, usually he could control his temper.

"Are you trying to say that I can't stick up for myself" argued the Doctor, his tone getting a little higher

"No no no Doctor, I'm saying that you can't fight for yourself"

"You know I'm against fighting!"

"Then quit being so hard on yourself for what happened at the hotel!" Jack exclaimed. This was starting to get personal

"What happened at the hotel was my fault. I should have prevented It. I couldn't save those people, I couldn't even save myself!" the Timelord yelled

Suddenly Jack cried out in vein "Why! Because your WEAK!?"

The entire room went silent, all that could be heard was the men's heavy breathing and the hum of the TARDIS. Suddenly, The Doctor ran towards Jack in an outburst of rage and tackled him to the ground. Jack had expected his anger but not a physical attack, not this early in the process. It just went to show how much anger the Doctor was keeping inside of him. And he was letting it all out on Jack.

The men rolled around on the floor, one was trying to throw punches at the others face, whilst the other was just trying to push him off.

Jack managed to get back up on his feet before the Doctor tackled him from behind. Jack was able to twist round and put the Doctor in a headlock. The Doctor yelled in anger as he tried to free himself from Jack's grip. Using his feet he managed to trip Jack up and throw him to the ground.

The Doctor looked down at him before turning to leave. Jack quickly stood back up before shouting to him. "That's it. Just turn your back and leave. Because that's what you always do. Run away!"

The Doctor stopped in his tracks hearing Jack words. He yelled profoundly as he turned back to Jack and ran towards him. Jack complied and ran towards the Doctor. But just as the men were inches apart, a force field appeared between them. Both men couldn't react in time before they both ran right into the field, sending them both flying backwards through the air. Landing on their backs and knocking the air from their chests.

Both men had got the message that the TARDIS had had enough of them fighting and decided to break it up the only way she could. Jack and the Doctor remained on the ground trying to catch their breath. Their was an awkward silence between them both, it was Jack who spoke up first.

"I hope...that now you understand...what we mean...when we say that you bottle up...your anger" he explained

"...yes..." The Doctor replied

"Good...then I can say that this...was actually a good first session" said Jack as he managed to pull himself up from the ground

"Me...too" said the Doctor

Jack walked over to the Doctor and extended his hand. Allowing the Doctor to take hold and pull himself up "You're not weak Doctor, you're just not violent" Jack commented

The Doctor bowed his head "Yeah"

"But I still want to continue with this. And I'd be happy to show you some stuff, just to help you get to grips with some defensive moves and exercises" the immortal suggested

The Doctor smiled before hugging the man he loved "Thanks Jack"

"Anytime sweethearts"

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me what you think. I love reviews! Stay tuned :)<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Donna walked down the endless corridors whilst carrying a hot cup of tea in her hands. When she finally made it to the console room. The TARDIS bumped, meaning that they have landed, which was rather odd as they had floated in the vortex for over a month now. Donna walked through the doors expecting to see the Doctor standing at the console, but he wasn't. In fact he was walking out the door.

Donna had arrived just in time to see him leave. Giving no notice to anyone else on board. Donna was about to call out to him but he had already managed the shut the door and leave. Donna made her way up to the console computer to try a take a look at where they had landed.

It looked to be a normal town, perhaps somewhere in England, judging by the black taxis. Just then the doors opened and Rose stepped in.

"Did we just land?" she asked

Donna set down her tea "Yeah and the Doctor just left"

"Where did he go?" said Rose confused

"Not too sure, let's find out before he gets away" Donna ran to the TARDIS doors before she pulled them open. Rose followed in hot pursuit as both women ran from the TARDIS and out into the busy London town.

"Oh, thought this was London" said Donna

Donna and Rose spun on the spot to try and see if they could spot the Doctor "Do you see him?"

Donna didn't reply as she focused on the hundreds of people now walking around her, until she then spot a flash of brown on the opposite side of the road. Donna strained her eyes to focus. The figure then appeared behind another, revealing himself to be the Timelord they were searching for.

"There he is!" Rose spun round to see and immediately ran after Donna. The two women ran across the street and kept on the Doctor's tail for most of the time. They did in fact lose him for a moment until he appeared at a set of lights.

"Where is he going?" asked Rose

Donna shrugged her shoulders "Maybe he just wanted some air"

"Wouldn't he have stayed near the TARDIS?"

"It's the Doctor we're talking about" Said Donna as they crossed another road and watched as the Doctor entered a local shop.

"I'm just surprised to see him so far from the TARDIS, to be out in the open like this after what happened" Rose stopped Donna when she tried to enter the shop. The shop was too small and so they would have been caught almost instantly.

Instead they sat outside and looked in through the window. The Doctor was standing at the counter being served by an older man. On the counter were a bag of sweets and a carton of milk.

"I didn't know we were out of milk" said Rose

Donna looked at her "It's cause we're not. I looked this morning. There is enough for another week" Donna looked through the window once more "What's he up too?"

The Doctor was still being served when a voice came from behind them "What are you two up to then ladies?" Donna and Rose spun round and were greeted by a police man

The girls stared in shocked before they stood up straight and fixed themselves. Correcting their posture and acting all innocent. "Nothing, just checking out these windows, they're so clean ha ha, so clean" Said Donna, clearly not good at lying on the spot, especially to an officer of the law.

Rose gave her a stern look before she took her hand "We'll just be going now" The officer watched them as they walked away in the direction they came from. "It's ok, we need to get back to the TARDIS before the Doctor does anyway, or else he'll take off without us"

* * *

><p>Martha had made herself comfortable on the soft flooring next to the boxing ring. She was surrounded by her notes, textbooks from her old university and books she had taken from the library.<p>

She was researching anything about Timelord Trauma, post-traumatic stress and depression; she just wanted to get ahead of herself in case anything might happen. Touch wood it won't.

She jumped as a loud bang came from above her. Martha looked up to see the Doctor on the floor of the boxing ring and Jack standing above him. She said nothing as he immediately got back up onto his feet and continued.

Jack and the Doctor had continued with their session together and have done a variety of activities each day. Today, Jack had suggested focusing on physical action to help the Doctor vent his anger and so decided to do some kick boxing; Martha had decided to watch just to take notes in case of anything useful for her talking session with him.

The fact that the Doctor refused to be on the ground for more than two seconds told Martha that he was willingly involved and that his anger could either be under control or is getting the better of him.

Jack held up the pads attached to his arms, signalling for the Doctor to strike. The Doctor stepped forward and with his bare foot, raised his leg as high as he could and kicked the pad. Jack held the pad higher and shouted to the Doctor

"Again!"

The Doctor complied and twisted his body to kick the pad, once he had achieved this he twisted his body back to stand in his starting position

"Again!"

This continued for quite some time and when it got to the point that the Doctor must have hit the pad around twenty times without stopping, Martha was questioning whether she should interfere. Until Jack stopped and lowered his hand.

"Good, take a breather. We'll do some stretches and later we'll pick it up from here"

The Doctor merely nodded before he pulled of his gloves and jumped down from the ring. Martha smiled at him, happy about his progress. The Doctor made his way over to a bench where a jug of water was perched. Immediately the Doctor's mouth went dry when he saw the cold water, the ice floatign inside making it even more ice cold. The Doctor would have poured it over his head if he could, but thought rationally and poured himself a cup.

"How are you feeling?" said Martha as she approached him from behind.

The Doctor sat on the bench before she sat next to him "I feel sweaty, I don't like it"

Martha laughed at him as he tried to wipe down his sweat soaked face "Yes you are, but that's what's nice about getting a long shower after wards. Cool yourself down"

The Doctor hummed in agreement before he gulped down his drink. Jack was setting up the mats for a stretch as they watched from the benches. "How are the nightmares?"

The Doctor looked away from her, not wanting to answer "I know this isn't our session together but I just want to know how they've come along. Are they still there?"

The Doctor sighed "Every night, when I actually sleep" The Doctor finished his drink before he got up and made his way back over to Jack. Martha watched him go, upset that she couldn't get much out of him, then again, it wasn't her session and was probably wrong of her to interrupt his time with Jack.

Instead she let him be and watched as jack instructed him to lay on his back whilst Jack stretched his leg for him. Martha watched until she then noticed a head appear in the doorway. She looked closer to see Donna waving at her to come over.

Martha frowned at the red head before she set down her notes and exited the Gym. Once outside she was greeted by Donna and Rose, both women wearing hysteric looks on their faces.

"What's wrong?"

"Right well first we need to tell you what happened this morning" said Donna "Let's go somewhere else" Donna led the way to her bedroom before they entered and closed the door behind them.

Martha sat on the bed eagerly waiting for them to spill the news "Come on tell me"

Donna sat next to her whilst Donna sat in front of them on the arm chair "Well this morning. Me and Rose followed the Doctor to this shop, after he landed unexpectedly and left without a word to anyone"

"Oh yeah he told me about that, said that we were out of milk" said Martha

But Rose shook her head "He wasn't going for milk. He got something else and we had to leave before we found out what it was"

Donna spoke up "So we waited for his session with Jack before we went into his room and searched his coat pockets"

Martha frowned "What did you find?" starting to get worried

Rose looked at Donna before looking back to Martha "I think he needs a lot more help than we think Martha"

"How so?"

Just then, Donna threw something on Martha's lap. Martha looked down to see what it was and when she saw, she gasped "He's smoking!"

"That's what we found in his pockets, along with another empty packet and a lighter. He's been smoking for a while and he thought he could hide it from us" said Donna

Rose leaned forward "He's clearly not coping with this as much as we thought he was. He needs help"

Martha picked up the packet of cigarettes and sighed "I'll have a word with him tomorrow. But he's not going to like it"

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me what you think, i love reviews. Stay tuned for more :)<strong>


End file.
